


Jealous

by Rincanpy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincanpy/pseuds/Rincanpy
Summary: Clear is jealous of Noiz's tech.





	1. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted some jealous Clear, so I wrote a dumb thing.

Noiz had _that_  expression on his face. The one that Clear loved so much; the one that made Noiz look even more handsome than he already was. Clear was sitting right beside him. Strangely close, in fact, and just staring at him. Noiz didn't pay him any mind, as Clear usually watched him play his video game anyway. Clear didn't fully understand why it was so fun to run around a level killing other players within a certain time, but he didn't care about that. 

In truth, the only reason why Clear sat beside him like that was because when Noiz plays his games, there's an intense look of concentration on his face. The look fascinated Clear, how Noiz looked so dedicated to what he was doing. There wasn't much that Noiz got so passionate about, and fewer things for which he'd actually show that passion for. Video games seemed to be his escape, and Clear enjoyed watching him for hours, even if Noiz didn't understand why he did it.

At the end of a match in game, Noiz took his headphones off and set them on the table beside the couch.

"Why are you staring at me?" Noiz asked without looking at him.

"Eh? Was I?" Clear played innocent. 

"Don't try to hide it. You're a few inches from me. You were breathing down my neck the entire time." He rubbed at his neck.

It was warm that day, so Noiz was wearing less clothing than usual, with just a loose white tank top and some green camo shorts. Clear had his usual outfit on since this kind of heat didn't bother him.

"I didn't think you'd notice..."

"How could I not? I can see you out of the corner of my eye," Noiz groaned slightly. "Why do you keep staring whenever you sit with me?"

Clear blushed and began to twiddle his fingers. "I just...like watching you play your game. You look...so concentrated on it..."

Noiz cocked an eyebrow. "Concentrated?"

Clear nodded. "You don't move or speak, and you stare at the TV until the game is over. I like seeing you show so much dedication for something."

Noiz tilted his head slowly. Clear wasn't looking at him, which was even more strange. "Whatever," Noiz sighed and picked up his headphones. He put them on, grabbed his controller, and waited a few seconds for the next match to start.

Clear looked at the screen, noticing that the game was going into another session. He felt a strange feeling in him, something he hadn't felt before. He knew what it was, though. Noiz was paying more attention to his game, and seemed to enjoy the technology a lot.

After roughly 3 minutes, Clear felt that he had to do something. Sitting there and doing nothing was hard, so he slowly scooted closer to Noiz so that their legs were touching. Noiz noticed and acknowledged him with a short side-glance before looking back at the screen. It made Clear pout, but he didn't give up. Leaning his head onto Noiz's shoulder, he closed his eyes and sighed.

Noiz looked back down at Clear, but heard gunshots in his ears and music that indicated that he died.

'I was on a killstreak...' Noiz thought for a brief moment, but then shifted every thought back to Clear. 

"Clear," he said his name in a softer, questioning voice. He heard a little grunt from Clear, indicating that he was listening. "Is something wrong? You're acting like a cat."

Clear turned his head a little more into Noiz's shoulder in an attempt to hide. "...I'm a little jealous," he admitted.

The confession made Noiz lean back, causing Clear to fall from his shoulder but he caught himself.

"What are you doing?" Clear asked.

"You're jealous? Of what? My game?" Noiz spoke with a bratty smirk on his face.

"Don't make fun of me!" Clear whined. "You have all this new technology, and I'm just—"

"Still my favorite," Noiz interrupted him. Clear blushed darker and stared at Noiz's sincere face.

Noiz sighed and turned toward him more. "Lay with me." He spread his legs a little as Clear hesitantly moved, allowing him to slip between them and lay against Noiz's front.

"There. Is that better?" Noiz asked as he set his arms around Clear's back, still holding his controller.

Clear glanced up to him. "Is this okay? Can you still play?"

Noiz shrugged, clicking some buttons on the controller. "Doesn't matter."

A little smile appeared on Clear's lips and he nuzzled into Noiz's chest.

'Jeez...' Noiz's cheeks felt warm and he was happy that Clear couldn't see. When Clear got like this, it was hard for Noiz to ignore how cute he was.

Noiz continued to play, and as he did, Clear could feel his hands on his back moving as he used the controller. Occasionally he'd look up to see Noiz's face, to see his expression and try to figure out if he was doing well or not in the game. He noticed that there were many pauses in Noiz's movements, so he glanced to the screen and noticed the scoreboard, and Noiz's death count had gone up a lot. It then occurred to Clear that Noiz wasn't doing so well, but he looked exactly like he did before. He started to think what it meant, and it brought his spirit down.

"I know what you're thinking," Noiz commented out of nowhere. He noticed that Clear was looking at the TV.

"Huh? What?"

"You see that I'm dying, and now you're getting upset because you want me to do well, right?"

"How'd you...?"

Noiz sighed and dropped his controller, and then removed his headphones. "You're not hard to read. You wear your emotions more than I do."

Clear gave a little frown.

"Don't do that. It's okay," Noiz tilted his head back and stretched his arms. "I'd rather lay like this anyway." He moved his arms back to Clear, loosely hanging them around him.

Clear suddenly smiled wide and moved up Noiz's body. He nuzzled into his neck, but then slowly kissed Noiz's collarbone. Noiz didn't react at first, but he'd be lying if he said it didn't surprise — and excite — him.

"Can we...stay here for a while?" Clear asked quietly.

"Sure, I'm not going anywhere." Noiz suddenly turned onto his side, knocking Clear over as well and trapped him between himself and the back of the couch. He stared into pink eyes. "I feel a little bad that you got so jealous over my games. I'll make it up to you." 

Clear didn't have time to respond before Noiz pulled his scarf down and began to kiss his neck. It caused a cute little gasp from Clear that made Noiz grin against his pale skin and continue up to one of his ears. He slowly licked the ear, letting his cold piercing rub over it, which made Clear shiver.

"You enjoying this?" Noiz asked and nibbled on the ear.

Clear responded with a small grunt and moan. He then, to his embarrassment, moaned louder when he felt the pressure of Noiz's knee rub against his crotch.

"N-Noiz—"

Noiz stopped and looked up. "What?"

Clear looked utterly embarrassed and shook his head rapidly as he hid his face in his hands.

"Oh I see." Noiz moved his hands away. "You were just saying my name." He grinned and kissed the two moles on Clear's chin, and then moved up to his mouth where his lips were beginning to tremble.

"Clear. Tell it to me straight. If you want me to stop, I'll stop," he said softly as he traced Clear's lips with his finger.

"I— Don't..." Clear grumbled.

Noiz smiled at him, which was a rare treat for Clear. "Then I won't stop." Noiz brought Clear into a gentle kiss, but his hands soon roamed down to his shirt where he started to undo the buttons...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I kinda want to write them doing the sex on the couch now.~~


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote them doing the sex on the couch.

Clear turned his face into the couch cushion when Noiz's hand slipped into his partially open shirt. Noiz's fingers ghosted over a nipple, causing his breath to hitch in his throat and made him breathe in sharply. He felt Noiz smirk against his neck again, reveling in Clear's reaction; he loved how sensitive and honest Clear's body was.

Noiz continued to kiss and nip at Clear's skin and moved down as he undid more buttons. Once the shirt was completely undone, Noiz moved his lips to a nipple while one hand toyed with the other again. He gave a soft pinch and a light bite and Clear arched into the touch and gasped. The reaction pleased Noiz greatly, and as much as he wanted to keep teasing Clear, he didn't want to keep his lover waiting too long.

Moving down Clear's body, Noiz reached his pants and undid his belt. With one fluid motion, and some help from Clear lifting his hips, he pulled the pants and underwear down to Clear's knees so that his erection was exposed.

Noiz grinned and wrapped his hand around the erection, and didn't waste any time before he started to stroke him. Clear's cheeks flushed pink and he bit his lip out of pleasure, which was something that Noiz loved to see. Noiz rarely took things slow, and that was the case this time as well. After giving Clear a few pumps with his hand, he lowered his head and wrapped his lips around the tip of the cock and started to suck. The gasp that Clear let out was one of surprise, not having expected to feel Noiz's mouth so soon. His body felt warm and hazy already, and the piercing in Noiz's tongue made everything feel that much better.

As Noiz took more into his mouth, he felt Clear raise his hips just a little and slide his hand into his hair. Noiz loved when Clear touched his hair and ran his fingers through it, or when he'd tighten them when Noiz made him feel good. Noiz had one hand around the base of Clear's cock — squeezing and twisting — while the other removed Clear's pants from one leg. He then pushed Clear's bare leg up, spread his thighs, and trailed along his skin until he reached his hole. The touch made Clear shiver, and after a few soft rubs, Noiz pushed the finger in and slowly thrust it in and out. He continued to suck and bob his head, pulling a series of soft moans and gasps from Clear.

Noiz glanced up before he slid another finger inside and watched Clear's pleasured face for any sign of pain. Although it was unlikely that sex would hurt without preparation, it was more for intamacy's sake. Noiz enjoyed preparing his lover; treating him how a human would be treated in a sexual situation. That didn't matter to Noiz, though, as Clear had always been a human to him. Regardless of what he was, Noiz would always prepare him and treat him with kindness, respect, and care.

Suddenly Clear let out a louder gasp, and even Noiz gasped a bit when he felt something inside of Clear's body. He had an idea of what it was, but that idea surprised him and he removed his mouth from Clear's cock.

_'He has a prostate...'_  Noiz thought as he felt around for the spot again. When he touched it, Clear jolted once more. More out of curiosity than to pleasure Clear, Noiz began to rub and prod at it. It felt like a small rubber ball; about the size of the nail on his pointer-finger, and was soft to the touch. While he rubbed at it, Clear started to writhe and gasp even more. The spot certainly affected Clear like it would a human. Each time Noiz touched it, a shock would surge through Clear's body, lighting up his senses with white hot pleasure that left him aching for more.

Noiz finally pulled his fingers out and looked up at Clear as he breathed heavily. "That's interesting. I'll have extra fun with that."

Clear's cheeks felt like they were burning. The little smirk that Noiz had was playful but also gave the impression that he was in a mischievous mood. Nevertheless, it excited Clear and made him anxious for what Noiz would do next.

Noiz moved away from Clear for a moment. He rummaged through a desk for something, and Clear knew what — lubricant, as Noiz would need it to make his entry easier. He retrieved the little bottle but placed it on Clear's bare chest. Noiz saw the questioning look on Clear's face, and he responded with a grin and began to remove his clothes. It was embarrassing to watch, but Clear enjoyed seeing the piercings as they were revealed to him. However, it was a bit odd, Clear thought, that Noiz was the one who was completely naked instead of himself. Usually it was the other way around, but Clear still had his shirt and scarf on, and even his pants were still around one of his ankles.

When Noiz knelt back onto the couch, he took the lubricant into his hand and then poured it onto the other, and then proceeded to coat his pierced cock with it. He threw the bottle aside and moved back between Clear's legs, lifting one of them over his shoulder as he did.

"Is it okay for me to continue?" Noiz asked as he rubbed Clear's thighs.

With a shy and needy expression, Clear nodded twice.

Noiz's features were serious as he positioned himself. He pressed his erection against Clear's entrance and waited a few seconds before pressing in. Once an inch or two in, Noiz stopped and had to catch his breath. It was tight — tighter than ever, and it seemed to knock the wind out of him. He grit his teeth as he continued to push in, squeezing his eyes shut as warm bliss surrounded him. When Noiz was fully sheathed, he paused to look down at Clear. His eyes were shut; white lashes gently grazed his cheeks, and pink lips parted and let soft pants escape. 

Upon looking at him, Noiz lowered his body and rested down on top of Clear, pressing his cheek against his chest, and began to trace the skin of Clear's chest and arms.

"Noiz?" Clear's questioning voice came from above him.

"I want to stay like this for a minute," Noiz replied and dragged his finger from Clear's shoulder down to his wrist.

Clear smiled and nodded. He wrapped one arm around Noiz's shoulder and buried his nose into his strawberry blond hair.

The moment was sweet, just feeling each other in their arms, breathing, panting, warm and sweaty. Noiz nuzzled his head ever-so-softly against Clear's chest and sighed. It never bothered him that there was no heartbeat there; Clear still felt warm and soft. However, in the middle of the sweetness, Noiz began to feel something — Clear was beginning to clench around him. At first it was subtle, but after a minute it got tighter and began to stimulate him even more. He continued to stroke up and down Clear's arm, but soon grunted and stopped the movement of his hand.

"Is something wrong?" Clear asked, worried.

"No, nothing," Noiz panted. "It's just— Hard not to react when you're clenching around me." He grinned as Clear's cheeks lit up. 

"Y-You can feel that?" Clear stuttered.

"Of course I can," Noiz replied flatly. "I can feel everything your body is doing."

Embarrassed, Clear covered his face with his hands. His entire body was burning with shame.

"Are you that horny that you can't help but clench just to feel me?" Noiz asked. "And here I was trying to be all sweet," he teased.

"W-Well...you should have...done that before you..." Clear darted his eyes away.

Noiz smirked. "Before I what?"

Clear closed his eyes, but Noiz leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Before I put it in? Is that it?"

Clear writhed and turned his face away even more, but Noiz chuckled and stroked Clear's hair from his forehead. "Clear, if you want me to move, just tell me."

Clear opened his eyes and saw how sincere Noiz looked. He wasn't grinning or looking playful at all. He was being completely honest, and that made Clear feel like he was really cared for; like he wasn't just another piece of tech for Noiz to use to cure his boredom.

"You don't have to be embarrassed or ashamed of what you want." Noiz's words meant the world to Clear, and the look on his face made him feel so comfortable and safe.

"You want me to move?" Noiz asked. Clear blushed and looked away, but Noiz only smirked. "You have to say it if you want it." With no further answer, Noiz began to stroke Clear's erection again. He moaned and clenched more, making Noiz flinch and grunt in pleasure.

'I want him to tell me...' Noiz continued to stroke Clear, but began to stroke a little faster.

The overwhelming bliss caused Clear to tilt his head back with a moan. Soon his hips lifted up a little, desperate to feel more of Noiz in any way, but as soon as he did, Noiz removed his hand.

"If you want me to move, tell me," Noiz repeated.

Finally giving in from not being able to hold out anymore, Clear covered his bright pink face and spoke.

"M-Move..."

Grinning, Noiz leaned down and captured a nipple between his teeth. He teased it with the tip of his tongue before letting the cold steel ball of his piercing rub against the tightened nub. 

"You have to tell me to thrust." 'Please say it.' Noiz paused to bite the nipple again. "'Move' can mean anything."

Clear was fighting it. It was too embarrassing to say, but when he felt Noiz's hands grip at his skin, he felt something different. Noiz wasn't just teasing him; there was something deeper.

"N-Noiz...thrust, please," he finally stuttered out.

To himself, Noiz smiled and slowly began to rock his hips, making his cock slide in and out of Clear. Clear immediately tilted his head back and let out a moan that he tried to stifle by clasping his hand over his mouth, but Noiz didn't want that. He pulled Clear's hand away and leaned close to his face.

"Don't," he spoke one word but Clear knew that it meant more than that. "I want to hear every sound you make."

Not able to hold back any longer, Clear opened his mouth and started to moan. As Noiz began to move a little faster, Clear's moans became louder and louder. He felt Noiz moving in and out, and his piercings that rubbed against him.

Noiz lifted Clear's hips to thrust at a better angle which allowed him to go deeper than before. Clear's leg was over his shoulder while the other hung off the couch with his pants still around the ankle, and he was lying somewhat on his side, face half pressed into the couch cushion and his nails digging into it, fingers twitching with each thrust.

A loud gasp came out of Clear's mouth when Noiz's cock hit that little button inside. The feeling of Clear clenching around him with a vice-like tightness threatened to make him cum early, but he didn't want that at all.

After he regained some control, Noiz repositioned himself a little, moved closer, and lifted Clear's leg higher. He gripped the pale skin of the leg and Clear's waist, and started to pound into him relentlessly. Clear writhed and thrashed his head around as if he didn't know what to do with himself, and moans spilled from his mouth like a cup of water knocked over. He felt embarrassed for being so loud, but he also couldn't feel a drop of shame when he was with Noiz like this. His moans were shameless, and Noiz adored each one.

Waves of pleasure — white and hot — filled their bodies from inside to out. Noiz was in a trance. All he knew was to thrust his hips and hold onto Clear tight as he shared his ecstasy with him, and all he could hear was the slapping of skin and Clear's loud voice. Noiz felt compelled to kiss Clear's moist, parted lips, so he did. 

He leaned down and took Clear's lips into a passionate kiss, and let Clear pour his moans into his mouth. Noiz licked at his tongue, and moaned when Clear not only tightened around him, but licked back. Feeling Clear's tongue prod at his piercing sent several shivers down Noiz's spine that made heat pool in his hips. Sweat dripped down both of their bodies and cast a shiny glow on them. Their tongues swirled around each other, but Clear did most of the work as Noiz was already so focused on his fast and rough thrusting. Clear loved to lick and poke at Noiz's tongue-piercing; it tasted of metal and the cold temperature was a nice contrast to the heat that made the pleasure more intense.

Clear let his tongue slide along Noiz's, and he felt himself getting close to release. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and pulled out of Noiz's mouth with a string of saliva connecting them. He gripped Noiz's arm tight — desperate.

"N-Noiz I— 'm cum...ming. Noiz—N-Noiz, I—" Clear gasped out and dug his nails into the other's skin.

Noiz said nothing, though acknowledged his words, and pounded into him even faster as a result. Noiz swore to himself under his breath, feeling his own orgasm creeping up on him, but he wanted Clear to cum first. He needed him to. It felt so wonderful to have Clear clenching and holding onto him so tight, but right then he was focused on pleasing Clear. Noiz looked at his face that was twisted with lust and pleasure, moaning out for him alone. Sweat dripped down Clear's neck and his hair stuck to his forehead. He was beautiful.

"N-Noi...z," Clear moaned, stuttering as he reached his orgasm and he came onto Noiz's stomach, shuddering and gasping.

Noiz halted when he felt it. Clear clenched so tight around him that the smallest movement would likely make him cum. He stopped to revel in how Clear's body was ravaged with pleasure — mouth gaping, thighs shaking, and eyes half-lidded and glazed over with complete satisfaction.

Clear was just perfect, and so damn beautiful.

Noiz breathed out one long, heavy breath, and then started to thrust again. Clear grunted and moaned, but Noiz caught his lips in a kiss and rocked against his body. His thrusts were quick and short, but still pleasurable enough to trigger his orgasm. When it hit, Noiz squeezed his eyes shut and let a guttural moan into Clear's warm mouth, releasing deep inside of his body. 

Immediately after cumming, Noiz collapsed on top of Clear's body and panted heavily against him. "Thank you..." he breathed out. 'For saying it...'

Clear — still in a state of bliss — just stared down at Noiz and softly stroked his sweat-dampened hair. He wasn't sure what Noiz was thanking him for, but he accepted it anyway.

After a moment, Noiz tried to pull himself out, but Clear suddenly grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close again.

"No."

"No?" Noiz questioned.

"No," Clear repeated and tightened his arms. "I don't want you to leave yet. Like this...it's the only way I have something human in me..."

For a moment Noiz was stunned and stared at the other with widened eyes, but soon his eyes flattened and he pinched Clear's cheek.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Noiz asked bluntly. "You're just as human as I am."

Clear whined when Noiz began to pull on his cheek. "Oww," he pouted, but when he opened his eyes and saw Noiz's face with his glossy eyes and his disheveled hair, he couldn't help but smile brightly. To Noiz's surprise, Clear pulled him into a sweet kiss, but Noiz pushed up more to deepen it after only a few seconds.

Once they parted, Noiz pressed his forehead against Clear's. Clear began to bat his eyes almost shyly and his cheeks turned bright red.

"Noiz..." Clear started rather coyly. "You're getting hard again."

Noiz grinned and sat up, repositioned himself, and lifted Clear's leg over his shoulder again. The movement made Clear grunt softly as he felt Noiz move inside.

"Well then, you up for round two?" Noiz asked as his fingers danced along the pale skin of Clear's inner thigh.

Clear couldn't help but smile and chuckle softly. He reached up and cupped Noiz's face in his hands, and then wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Yeah, I'm okay with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for smut.
> 
> I didn’t know if Clear was built with a prostate, so, thanks to a rather funny suggestion from a friend, I decided to make him have a little button in there that, when touched, sends shocks through his body that is similar to the feeling of a human’s prostate being stimulated.
> 
> –
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
